lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/The Rise of Morgoth
Welcome visitor, to the Rise of Morgoth! The Rise of Morgoth server is a survival-roleplay server with an active Owner, 9koopa (or Melkor), and a, somewhat, active Co-owner. We have at least 12 players who regularly log in, some of which are leaders of factions. Current Server News * All Evil Players! We are far and few in the Forces of Evil, and are most Good positions are open. Consider this! * Spawn was rebuilt! * Many important builds are under way, and many are near completion. Many kings have become powerful and active enough that their kingdoms shall endure. * Almost all kingdoms are looking for members, and even more factions are without kings! * Player run taverns now just outside spawn! * May be adding technic soon. Server Rules For more information on the rules of the server, do /rules. # Activity in the overworld is not allowed. It causes a lot of lag. # No griefing whatsoever. (Looting NPC buildings is not considered griefing unless it is claimed by a player. Raiding player builds is allowed without griefing if it isn't banner protected.) # Extensive swearing is not encouraged. Note that not encouraged and not allowed are different. But sexual nicknames/language (ex, naming yourself "PenisPerson", etc) is not tolerated. # Do not harass the staff (please /mail 9koopa if a staff member harasses you. Note that being challenged to a duel isn't harassment...) # No camp-killing players and please refrain from killing new players. # No one owns any specific biome except for the king/queen (a king/queen role can be obtained by applying for it in server). # There is no PvPing at spawn, if you manage to find a way to, /mail 9koopa. # No hacking allowed... This one's pretty obvious. # Common sense people. Use it. # Don't claim your own bounty using the Bounty plugin. It's generally frowned upon. # Keep the world beautiful. It's ugly to see random holes and floating trees. # Do no make custom waypoints less than 200 blocks from anyone's build unless given permission by the owner of their build. # You don't claim to become king/queen. You apply to the staff to become a king/queen. Koopa keeps a list of all the kings/queens and will edit the list if there is an application. # No spawn killing or killing someone within 10 seconds after they've logged in. In the event of TP killing, it counts if they die within 5 minutes of logging in/tping. # No killing player's troops while they are offline or afk (unless allowed). # Fangorn forest is off limits! It causes the user's data to become corrupted and crashes the server. You will lose your items if you do this as the only way to fix this is to delete your user data. # One does not simply enter Rhun. We are trying to preserve it for the eventual Easterlings, so we don't have to reset the server later. # No excessively advertising servers. If it gets annoying, there will be consequences. # Don't be unrealistic with More Player Models. Follow lore. Example: A wood-elf player using Balrog model # Lastly, have fun guys! It's what we're here to do! ;D Staff To contact an admin or 9koopa, it is recommended that you leave a message on their wall either on this wiki or on the Rise of Morgoth Server wiki. If there is an admin on the server and you wish to contact them about a private matter, use this command: /helpop (the message here) Owner * 9koopa, Melkor, the First Dark Lord Co-Owner * 1112home, Solas the Easterling (Temporarily inactive) Admins * DrPotatow, Dáin II Ironfoot * Voxel_Knight, Saruman, the Colorful Wizard (Temporarily Inactive) Our Server Wiki Our server wiki home page is located here. Some recommended pages on the wiki include the diplomacy page and the factions page. Server Factions All information on our factions can be found here on the Rise of Morgoth Server wiki. Category:Servers